Estrés preexamen
by BrightBennu
Summary: Quinto año. Los TIMOs están a la vuelta de la esquina y todo el mundo está a punto de volverse loco por el estrés... Pero hay una persona a la que no le importan las notas de los exámenes. Lo único que le interesa es proteger a aquellos a quienes ama... (Imagen de portada de kirstackhouse y de pareefae)


**Advertencias:** BL/Yaoi (relación homosexual chico-chico); si no te gusta, no leas. Posible (aunque no intencionado) OoC ( _out of character_ ).

 **Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni nada del universo de _Harry Potter_ me pertenece. Solo escribo este fic para calmar mis ansias de wolfstar y hacer realidad los delirios de una amiga y míos.

 **Dedicado a:** mi querida Masacre por darme maravillosas ideas para escribir wolfstar y mi ejemmolestaejem hermana Ocean's Whispers que me ha suministrado fanarts wolfstar maravillosos.

 **Aclaraciones:** inspirado por los maravillosos dibujos de kirstackhouse (tumblr) y pareefae (twitter) (no me deja copiar los enlaces pero las podéis buscar).

Como no me gusta nada cómo llaman a los Merodeadores en las traducciones que hay en España (a James Cornamenta, Remus Lunático, Sirius Canuto y Peter Colagusano) en mi fic voy a usar sus nombres en inglés ( _Prongs_ , _Moony_ , _Padfoot_ y _Wormtail_ , respectivamente).

* * *

Era mediados de mayo y hacía un tiempo precioso. Era tan agradable estar fuera que Sirius sentía ganas de llorar al encontrarse encerrado en aquella biblioteca. Era horrible. Atestada de sus compañeros de quinto año estresados por los malditos TIMOs que se les echaban encima.

Pero lo peor de todo era la sensación de traición que bullía en su interior al haber sido arrastrado por el resto de sus amigos hacia ese asquerosamente aburrido lugar. La maldición de los exámenes había acabado por contagiar a los componentes de los Merodeadores que, alarmados por la proximidad de dichas pruebas, se habían sumado a la avalancha de alumnos que repasaban a toda velocidad todos los temarios mientras intentaban ―sin mucho éxito― no morir en el intento.

No obstante, Sirius no sentía ese estrés y esa angustia de manera tan profunda como el resto de sus compañeros. Estaba convencido de sus habilidades y de su inteligencia (y como prueba de que todo le saldría bien tenía la poción que, junto con sus amigos, había creado exitosamente a inicios del curso, convirtiéndose así en un fabuloso animago). Pero aun así debía pasar horas angustiosamente largas en aquella biblioteca, ayudando a estudiar a un Peter al borde del colapso y aguantando a un James con sus intentos de impresionar a cierta pelirroja. Técnicamente, James no necesitaba estudiar tanto como otros de sus compañeros (también era un alumno brillante sin tener que esforzarse demasiado), pero quería aparentar haberse convertido en una persona más responsable y madura al quedarse más tiempo en la biblioteca "estudiando", _casualmente_ , frente la mesa donde Lily Evans y Severus Snape repasaban muy concentrados. Aunque, según la opinión de Sirius, tantas molestias eran innecesarias, ya que Lily cuando entraba en la biblioteca no se despegaba de los libros y no alzaba la cabeza ni aunque el mundo entero estallase en llamas.

Así que ahí se encontraba Sirius Black, más aburrido que un hipogrifo sin poder volar, observando cómo las estrellas comenzaban a dominar el cielo nocturno. Suspirando por milésima vez, se estiró en la silla tras haber tomado una pequeña e inevitable siesta, echando el respaldo hacia atrás y apoyando los pies en la pata de la mesa para inclinarse aún más. Con un rápido barrido de ojos divisó a Peter en una esquina rodeado de tal cantidad de libros que parecía que se le caerían encima en cualquier momento. Más adelante se encontraba James intentando, sin éxito alguno, llamar la atención de Evans. Una pequeña risa salió de sus labios; el pobre siempre acababa dejándose en ridículo. Estiró más su cuello, intentando distinguir una cabellera castaña entre tanto libro apilado, pero no vio nada. Extrañado, se levantó y se paseó por todo el piso, siendo incapaz de encontrar a su amigo. Preguntó a James y a Peter pero ambos negaron con la cabeza, alegando que hacía mucho que no veían a Remus. Con paso rápido salió de la condenada biblioteca rumbo a la sala común, quizás había ido allí a estudiar con más tranquilidad o quizás hubiera subido a acostarse temprano. Ahora que pensaba, últimamente había visto a Remus más cansado de lo normal, con aspecto enfermizo y casi no había probado bocado en la cena. Quizás el estrés de los exámenes le había pasado factura y se había puesto malo.

Sea como fuere, cuando entró a través del retrato no encontró al joven Lupin en la sala común, y tampoco acostado en su cama. Eso era muy extraño. Parecía como si hubiera desaparecido. Pero eso era imposible. Con la preocupación aumentando cada segundo, sacó el Mapa del Merodeador de su baúl, dispuesto a encontrarle. No debía andar muy lejos…

Sus ojos habían recorrido todos los rincones del Mapa tantas veces que le escocían, incapaz de admitir que no encontraba a Remus por ninguna parte. Con un gruñido de frustración lanzó el pergamino hacia su cama y se dirigió a la ventana, intentando serenarse. Alzó la cabeza hacia el oscuro firmamento, bañado por la potente luz de la luna llena. Cerró los ojos, dejando que la suave brisa acariciase sus largos y negros cabellos… Y de pronto, la realidad le golpeó como una gigantesca bludger. ¡Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil! Salió corriendo de la habitación, intentando llegar lo antes posible a la biblioteca, con el corazón latiéndole desenfrenado y soltando maldiciones cada vez que doblaba una esquina. Cuando llegó a su destino, no pudo contenerse y gritó "James" a todo pulmón. Segundos más tarde, Irma Pince les echaba de ahí completamente encolerizada y a punto de soltar humo por las orejas.

―¡Más te vale que todo esto sea porque alguien se está muriendo porque estaba a punto de conseguir que Lily alzase la cabeza de ese libro de Transformaciones!

―Es algo peor que eso ―contestó Sirius sin perder tiempo alguno mientras arrastraba a su mejor amigo por las escaleras, rumbo a los dormitorios―. Se trata de Remus.

―¿Remus? ―repitió James sin comprender.

―HOY ES LUNA LLENA ―explotó Sirius, acelerando el paso― Y A TODOS SE NOS OLVIDÓ POR LOS JODIDOS EXÁMENES.

James se paró en seco al procesar la información. "¡Joder!", exclamó, y salió disparado para encontrar lo antes posible su capa invisible. Cuando la encontraron no perdieron el tiempo y bajaron hasta el primer piso, donde se la echaron por encima en un pasillo vacío. Atravesaron los terrenos de la entrada hasta llegar al Bosque Prohibido, donde se transformaron en sus respectivos animales, siguiendo el instinto de Sirius que le decía que su amigo se encontraba allí metido.

No había tiempo que perder.

Se adentraron rápidamente en la espesura del bosque, sabían que Remus habría procurado adentrarse muy en el fondo para asegurarse que, cuando se transformase en lobo, este nunca llegase al límite y se acercase al colegio. No obstante, eso suponía un problema en su búsqueda, pues el bosque era enorme y cuanto más adentro, más espeso y más difícil era encontrar un rastro.

Estuvieron horas y horas, buscando incansablemente, sin acercarse demasiado a posibles problemas. La prioridad era encontrar a Remus antes de que amaneciese pues una vez terminase la transformación estaría extremadamente vulnerable ante los peligros del bosque. Sirius no dejaba de ladrar y aullar, con la esperanza de que el lobo respondiese a la llamada, pero no había suerte. Y el tiempo se les echaba encima.

Cuando los rayos de sol acariciaron las copas de los árboles, Sirius soltó un último, desesperado y lastimero aullido. _Debía_ encontrar a Remus, y lo debía hacer _ya_. Se habían quedado sin tiempo.

Pero entonces, sus desarrollados oídos captaron un sonido no muy lejano. Se quedó completamente quieto, escuchando atentamente, hasta conseguir distinguir aquel sonido: era un aullido. Un aullido provocado por un lobo. El corazón de Sirius latió frenéticamente. ¡Lo había encontrado! Solo debían seguir esos aullidos y llegarían hasta él. Sin embargo, cuando se disponían a dirigirse hacia allí, el tercer aullido fue diferente de los primeros. Al inicio, se escuchó mucho más fuerte para después transformarse en un agonizante y desgarrador grito humano. Sirius se quedó completamente paralizado por la conmoción. Un único pensamiento se materializó en su mente: debía llegar hasta él. Cuanto antes. Sin pensar en nada más, salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde había escuchado ese último grito, sin importarle si dejaba a James atrás, sin importarte si se tropezaba o se rasguñaba con las ramas de los árboles. Lo único importante era llegar a su lado. Antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Si le sucedía algo nunca podría perdonarse el haberse olvidado que ese día era luna llena, nunca se perdonaría el haberle abandonado en esa noche tan complicada, difícil y solitaria para Remus.

Abriéndose paso con su enorme cuerpo, por fin divisó la silueta de un cuerpo tirado en el suelo y se lanzó hacia él, transformándose en humano en el momento en el que se deslizaba a su lado. Con las manos temblando violentamente sacó su varita de la túnica y murmuró un ahogado _Lumos_. Remus se encontraba desparramado al lado de un árbol con los ojos cerrados y la túnica hecha jirones; en ambos brazos tenía diversos cortes muy profundos en línea recta que no dejaban de sangrar, igual que en el pecho y cuello, casi sin rastro de ropa. Tampoco se le pasó por alto la extrema palidez de su piel, más acentuada de lo normal. Intentando serenarse, pasó la varita por encima de sus heridas mientras murmuraba el hechizo de sanación. En ese momento, los ojos de Remus temblaron y se abrieron un poco, como si le costase enfocar lo que tenía delante.

―Rem… ―susurró Sirius con la voz quebrada. Le dolía tanto verlo así…

Ante esa llamada el susodicho pareció reaccionar porque intentó esbozar una pequeña y aliviada sonrisa. Sin embargo, segundos más tarde, volvía a caer en la inconsciencia. Y aunque sabía que a pesar de lo mucho que lo contemplase eso no haría que mejorase, no podía despegar sus ojos de Remus. Fue la mano de James en su hombro la que le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

―Venga, _Pads_. Vamos a llevarle a casa.

Sirius asintió mientras ayudaba a su amigo a alzar a Remus y colocarlo a caballito en la ancha espalda del cazador de Quidditch. Cuando estuvo completamente asegurado, los dos amigos echaron a andar de vuelta al castillo, guiados por la luz de la varita de Sirius. Tenían un largo camino por delante.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, alcanzaron el límite del Bosque sin muchos contratiempos, cubrieron a Remus con la capa de invisibilidad y llegaron rápidamente a las puertas de la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey les abrió con el ceño fruncido.

―Pasad, rápido. Dentro de poco el colegio va a despertar y tendréis que bajar al Gran Comedor.

Con cuidado, los tres colocaron al muchacho en la cama más alejada de la puerta, cama que podría considerarse suya, dado la cantidad de tiempo que Remus se pasaba ahí postrado.

―Le encontramos en el Bosque Prohibido ―comenzó a explicar Sirius mientras la señora Pomfrey analizaba las heridas―, pensamos que pudo haber peleado con las arañas que ahí viven porque esas heridas no son normales. Da igual cuantas veces recite el hechizo sanador, estas se vuelven a abrir cada cierto tiempo y vuelven a sangrar.

La enfermera asintió, pero antes de ocuparse de Lupin se giró hacia los dos muchachos.

―Ya me encargo yo de él, así que vosotros dos podéis volver a vuestra habitación antes de que todo el mundo se levante ―les dijo mientras les curaba los rasguños y les arreglaba la ropa con su varita.

James asintió, sin poder disimular un monumental bostezo, pero Sirius frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

―Lo siento, pero yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado. Pienso quedarme aquí, con él, y ayudar a que se recupere lo antes posible.

La señora Pomfrey soltó un suspiro de agotamiento, tremendamente molesta por tener que lidiar con la testarudez de un Black.

―Escuche, joven, porque no lo pienso repetir ni una sola vez. El señor Lupin necesita paz y tranquilidad para descansar como es debido. Y vosotros tenéis que ir a clase; debéis aplicaros para poder sacar todos los TIMOs.

Sirius estaba a punto de replicar cuando la señora Pomfrey se giró hacia el cuerpo tumbado de su amigo, tremendamente molesta. Las heridas volvían a abrirse y sangrar.

―Señor Black, no tengo tiempo como para perder en absurdas discusiones ―le dijo sin mirarle y con un tono completamente serio―, así que haga lo que le dé la gana, pero no pienso interceder entre usted y la profesora McGonagall; eso será su problema. Y como vea que molesta al señor Lupin, aunque sea lo más mínimo, le echaré de la enfermería hasta nuevo aviso.

―Sí, señora ―respondió Sirius sin dudar y con voz firme.

James aprovechó ese momento para irse, se moría de hambre, sueño y tenía que poner al corriente de todo a Peter.

Sirius ayudó a Madame Pomfrey a quitarle lo que quedaba de la túnica en el cuerpo de Remus y observó cómo ella le aplicaba un ungüento en cada herida que, poco a poco, dejaba de sangrar. Cuando terminó le explicó que era fundamental que las heridas estuviesen protegidas con vendas en todo momento, ya que el ungüento tardaría bastante en hacer efecto. Después, vendó el cuello, torso y brazos de Remus. Antes de desaparecer por la puerta de su despacho, colocó en la mesita al lado de la cama dos frascos de pociones.

―Ya que ha insistido tanto en quedarse le dejo a su cargo. Cuando se despierte debe preguntarle cómo se encuentra. Tendrá muchos dolores y estará muy cansado, así que le darás de beber estas dos pociones; una es revitalizante y la otra mitigará sus dolores. Yo pasaré a verle cuando haya que cambiarle las vendas, y espero que cuando vuelva todo esté correctamente y no haya molestado al señor Lupin. No tengo que repetirle que lo que más necesita en estas circunstancias es estar tranquilo y descansando.

―No se preocupe, señora. Le deja en buenas manos ―aseguró Sirius mientras se sentaba en la silla de madera que había hecho aparecer Madame Pomfrey al lado de la cama.

Sin más que añadir, la enfermera hizo aparecer unas cortinas blancas, similares a las de los dormitorios para mantener la privacidad de Remus protegida y, tras cerrarlas, se marchó a su despacho.

Con un suspiro, Sirius acercó más la silla a la cama, queriendo estar lo más cerca posible de Remus. Se sentía terriblemente mal al haberle abandonado de esa manera justamente esa noche. Y lo peor de todo era que cuando despertase Remus seguramente le aseguraría que no pasaba nada, que no le culpaba por haber tenido ese descuido… Era una persona tan buena… No merecía cargar con esa maldición, no merecía sufrir cada mes, no merecía nada de todo lo malo que le había ocurrido. Con los ojos empañados en lágrimas de frustración, impotencia y dolor, acunó la mano izquierda de Remus entre las suyas, deseando así poder infundirle energía y ánimo para que se recuperase pronto. Le dolía tanto verle así… Apoyó la frente en el borde de la cama, sin querer soltar la mano de Lupin por nada del mundo, y todo se volvió negro.

Le despertó un lejano e insistente susurro. Parpadeó pesadamente, sin saber dónde se encontraba o por qué le dolía todo el cuello y tenía los brazos entumecidos. Hasta que lo recordó todo: estaba en la enfermería, velando a Remus, y se había quedado dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón de la cama y su mano agarrando la de su amigo. Buscó con la mirada la fuente del susurro, pero Lupin seguía inconsciente y no daba señales de que se despertaría pronto. Entonces recordó quién era la única persona que podía llamarle a través de lo que llevaba en el bolsillo interno de la túnica. Con rapidez sacó el espejo de doble sentido, desde donde le observaba James con cara de expectación teñida con preocupación.

―Qué mala cara tienes ―le dijo como saludo.

Sirius sonrió de medio lado mientras rodaba los ojos.

―Yo también te quiero, James.

Este frunció los labios. Sirius sabía que quería explicaciones, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada una chillona voz se escuchó detrás del de ojos avellana.

―¡Siriuuuus! ¡James me lo ha contado todo! ¿Cómo está Remus?

Una regordeta cara apareció intentando apretujarse con James para que los rostros de ambos cupiesen en el pequeño espacio del espejo.

―Hola, _Wormtail_. Me alegro de verte pero baja la voz, Remus sigue en cama y no quiero molestarle.

―¡Oh! Claro, claro…

―Bueno, como iba a decir todo va bien, tengo las instrucciones necesarias para cuidar perfectamente de _Moony_ , así que no tenéis de qué preocuparos. Y tengo esta cara porque me acabo de echar una siesta sin querer en una posición muy incómoda, James ―explicó Sirius rápidamente.

El nombrado asintió, conforme.

―Nosotros ya hemos tenido la mayoría de clases de la mañana y ha ido bien, todos los profesores se han tragado que ambos estabais malos y que si tenían dudas al respecto podían consultarlo con Madame Pomfrey. Aunque creo que no han pedido muchas explicaciones porque estaban muy contentos de poder librarse de ti aunque sea solo un día ―añadió James con una sonrisa.

Peter se rio con ganas, de acuerdo con lo que decía su amigo. Como respuesta Sirius les sacó la lengua y sacudió con una mano su larga melena negra:

―Ellos se lo pierden, soy y seré siempre fabuloso.

―Sí, sí, sobre todo eso… ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, en un rato tendremos Transformaciones y ya sabes lo que eso significa… Con los otros habrá funcionado pero con Minnie sabes que esa excusa no servirá.

 _Padfoot_ chasqueó la lengua.

―Ya… en fin, no os preocupéis, ya me encargo yo.

―Vale, hermano. Nos vemos luego.

―¡Adiós!, dale recuerdos a Lupin de nuestra parte.

―Lo haré, Peter.

Y guardó el espejo en su bolsillo. Con un suspiro cansado, pues la pequeña siesta no había sido muy reparadora a pesar de todo el cansancio y estrés acumulado, volvió su mirada al bello durmiente inconsciente. Haría lo que fuera por que Remus dejase de sufrir todo esos tormentos. Volvió a apresar su mano y a esperar.

Al cabo de lo que parecieron horas escuchó un débil sonido, como un gruñido o un gemido quedo. Bajó su mirada hacia el cuerpo tumbado, preocupado, y le vio fruncir el ceño y removerse con violencia en la cama. Alarmado, intentó llamarlo, soltando el agarre en su mano y apoyándose en el colchón de la cama, pero parecía que su amigo no le escuchaba. Entonces, Remus abrió los ojos de golpe, ahogando un grito, con el cuerpo completamente tenso y respirando entrecortadamente. Sus ojos reflejaban pánico y parecían desorientados, como si todavía siguiese sumido en el sueño que había vivido durante la inconsciencia.

―¡ _Moony_! ―gritó Sirus, intentando llamar su atención.

El nombrado giró su cabeza hacia él parpadeando repetidas veces. Seguía completamente asustado y sin poder respirar del todo bien. Entonces, cuando vio a Sirius ahí, tan cerca, alargó su mano hacia él, desesperado. _Padfoot_ actuó rápidamente y atrapó la pálida y temblorosa mano entre las suyas, apretando su agarre fuertemente.

―Estoy aquí, Rem ―le dijo buceando en sus ojos, intentando transmitirle seguridad y paz―, todo está bien. Tranquilo… Respira.

Remus intentó acompasar su respiración, mirando fijamente cómo lo hacía Sirius sin dejar de apretujar su mano. _Necesitaba_ sentirle.

―¿Cómo te encuentras? ―preguntó el moreno con suavidad al ver que su amigo había logrado serenarse y volvía a respirar con normalidad.

Lupin tardó un rato en contestar, intentando aclarar su voz que se había vuelto demasiado ronca y distrayendo su mirada de los múltiples vendajes que cubrían su cuerpo.

―Me duele… ―dijo con un hilillo de voz.

Su amigo asintió, comprendiendo, y se dispuso a alcanzar los frascos de pociones de la mesilla. Ante ese amago, Remus se alarmó y sujetó más fuertemente la mano de Sirius. Este le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

―Solo voy a coger estas pociones, Rem. Para que te recuperes antes.

Pero él apretó los labios y frunció el ceño.

―Está bien, solo usaré una mano. Pero si se derrama algo se lo explicarás tú a Madame Pomfrey.

Milagrosamente, consiguió que Remus se tomase ambas pociones sin mayores contratiempos y sin soltar sus manos ni un momento. Al cabo de unos minutos en un agradable silencio, Sirius no pudo contenerse más y exteriorizó sus dudas:

― _Moony_ … ¿Por qué no me-nos dijiste nada?

Lupin desvió la mirada de sus ojos grises y dolidos y tragó saliva, temeroso de la reacción de su amigo ante su explicación.

―Yo… durante la última semana me centré demasiado en los próximos exámenes… Lo único en lo que pensaba era en que no me iba a dar tiempo a estudiar todo y no hacía otra cosa más que estudiar. Más de lo normal ―añadió al ver la ceja levantada y la mirada escéptica de Sirius―. Pero entonces… ayer por la tarde lo noté. Y me entró un pánico espantoso. Quedaba _muy_ poco para la noche y seguía en la biblioteca del castillo. Así que salí corriendo hacia el lugar que primero me vino a la cabeza: el Bosque Prohibido. Solo pensaba en llegar allí lo antes posible, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y desatase el infierno dentro de Hogwarts… Lo siento muchísimo, _Pads_. Sé que debí haberos avisado pero estaba tan asustado… Tenía tanto miedo de que por mi descuido todo el mundo se enterase y corriese peligro… Necesitaba salir de ahí lo antes posible, no podía perder ni un segundo. Lo siento…

Las últimas palabras las acabó susurrando, con los ojos aguados. Sirius suspiró:

―No, Remus. El que lo siente soy yo… Yo era el único que no estaba agobiado por los exámenes y debí haberme dado cuenta antes. Mucho antes. No puedo perdonarme el haberte dejado ahí, solo. No ahora cuando por fin pued-podemos acompañarte sin ningún peligro… Soy el peor amigo del mundo.

―Oh, _Pads_ , no digas eso… No es responsabilidad tuya, no es tu pequeño problema peludo, como dice James. Es el mío. Y, por tanto, fui yo el que lo actuó mal, olvidándose de ello. No te culpes porque no has fallado, un pequeño descuido lo tiene cualquiera.

Black frunció el ceño ante esas últimas palabras.

―Pues si no eres capaz de culparme a mí ¡tampoco te culpes a ti mismo! ―exclamó, molesto por cómo hablaba Remus de sí mismo―. Tú lo has dicho, un descuido lo tiene cualquiera. Y eso te incluye a ti. Así que si no me dejas que me martirice yo tampoco te voy a dejar que lo hagas. Eres demasiado buena persona. Y punto.

Sirius le miró con esa expresión de seriedad que decía que no admitía réplica alguna, y Remus tuvo que rendirse ante ella, estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse a discutir con el rey de la testarudez.

―¿Y cómo me encontraste? ―preguntó al cabo de un rato en silencio. Padfoot relajó los hombros todavía tensos por la discusión anterior y le acarició con delicadeza la mano, todavía unida a la suya.

―Estaba aburrido en la biblioteca y cuando te fui a molestar-digo a buscar, no te encontré. Miré por todas partes pero no te encontraba por ningún lado. Entonces caí en la cuenta de qué día era y arrastré a James a buscarte. _Prongs_ estaba muy asustado, no dejaba de meterme prisa y estaba de los nervios por encontrarte lo antes posible.

Remus soltó un resoplido, divertido.

―Claro, era James el exageradamente preocupado.

Sirius hizo como que no le había oído y siguió su relato:

―Te buscamos durante mucho tiempo por el Bosque y, cuando _James_ ―recalcó esa palabra pronunciándola despacio ante la divertida mirada de Lupin― estaba a punto de volverse loco de nervios, te… vimos tumbado al lado de un árbol y te llevamos de vuelta al castillo. Madame Pomfrey se ocupó de tus heridas (que no dejaban de sangrar y por eso tienes esas vendas) y, muy amablemente, me dejó quedarme.

Remus soltó una risotada al escuchar el "muy amablemente".

―Bueno, cuando salga de aquí ya le preguntaré a James su versión de la historia…

Sirius le miró indignado y posó su mano libre en su pecho, de forma dramática.

―¿Acaso crees que me he inventado algo de lo que te he relatado, señor Lupin? ¿Cómo osas dudar de mi palabra de esta manera tan descarada? De mis labios solo ha salido la verdad completa y absoluta.

Remus ya no podía aguantar la risa y estaba a punto de prorrumpir en carcajadas cuando, a través de la puerta, escucharon el inconfundible sonido de pisadas. Sirius maldijo por lo bajo, reconociendo el dueño de esos zapatos. _Moony_ dio un apretón cariñoso a la mano de su amigo, dándole ánimos silenciosos, pues también conocía de quién eran esas pisadas. En ese mismo instante, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió con fuerza y un potente "¡Señor Black!" se escuchó por todo el lugar. La profesora McGonagall corrió las cortinas que separaban a ambos amigos del resto del mundo y fulminó con la mirada a Sirius.

―Es un placer que el señor Lupin se encuentre despierto y apoyado por sus amigos, pero me temo que tendrás que acompañarme a mi despacho, señor Black. No pienso tolerar que se salte clases, no mientras yo esté a su cargo como jefa de Gryffindor.

―Pero… ―intentó replicar Sirius, mas Minerva no le dejó.

―Ni peros ni peras, joven. Está castigado.

Con un exageradamente largo suspiro Sirius se levantó de la silla y, disculpándose de Remus con los ojos, deshizo el agarre de sus manos. Este le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, dándole a entender que estaría bien, que no se preocupase. Pero entonces, cuando había recorrido la mitad de la enfermería, se detuvo y con un tono de voz decidido y más alto de lo normal dijo:

―No.

La profesora McGonagall, un par de pasos por delante de su alumno, se paró en seco y se giró despacio.

―¿Cómo ha dicho? ―preguntó con una calma aterradora.

―Lo siento mucho, pero no voy a acompañarla a su despacho. Al menos no ahora.

Minerva apretó los labios en una finísima línea, Sirius sabía lo que eso significaba, pero estaba dispuesto a terminar su discurso a pesar de todo.

―No voy a acompañarla, profesora, no mientras Remus Lupin esté en esa cama ―siguió diciendo con voz enérgica tras coger una enorme bocanada de aire―. Ya ha sufrido demasiado las dolorosas consecuencias de una maldición que él nunca pidió. Ha tenido que sobrevivir con ella, intentando vivir una vida normal a pesar del miedo a que alguien le descubriese. Pero, sobre todo, ha estado durante demasiado tiempo curándose cicatrices que le acompañarán de por vida él solo. Y eso es algo que no pienso tolerar más. No mientras pueda evitarlo. Porque es la persona más buena que he conocido, conozco y conoceré y no merece cargar con esto él solo. Ya no. Sé que soy una molestia, testarudo, una mala influencia y que me meto siempre en problemas, arrastrando a mis amigos, pero para mí él, James y Peter son lo más importante que tengo en esta vida y, si está en mi mano, no pienso dejarles solos en momentos difíciles por los que estén pasando. Así que, por favor profesora, permítame que me quede a su lado, haciéndole compañía... Y cuando se recupere entonces la acompañaré a su despacho y podrá castigarme con lo que quiera durante el tiempo que quiera, no me importa; lo único que quiero es que Remus nunca más se sienta solo en estos momentos tan duros... Solo eso.

Cuando terminó de hablar un pesado silencio se instauró en la enfermería. Los ojos grises de Sirius sostenían los verdes de McGonagall, sin dejarse amedrentar. Realmente así era como se sentía y no tenía reparos en mostrarlo. Finalmente, la profesora parpadeó y asintió imperceptiblemente.

―De acuerdo, señor Black. Tiene mi permiso, pero en cuanto el señor Lupin salga de esta enfermería y se reincorpore a las clases le quiero sentado en la silla de mi despacho. Sin una sola réplica.

―Sí, señora ―respondió Sirius, de pronto se sentía terriblemente aliviado y la tensión que no había notado que dominaba su cuerpo se fue diluyendo poco a poco.

Sin nada más que añadir, McGonagall se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Tan pronto escuchó el débil sonido de la puerta cerrándose, Sirius soltó un enorme suspiro y se pasó una mano por su larga melena oscura.

Por un lado se sentía aliviado de haber podido expresar esos sentimientos que llevaban enterrados demasiado tiempo en su interior y por otro, se sentía orgulloso de haber logrado su cometido. Con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo se dirigió a la cama de Lupin, cerrando las cortinas. Pero nada más darse la vuelta la sonrisa se congeló en su rostro. Remus estaba intentando, en vano, disimular el rastro de lágrimas que surcaban sus pálidas mejillas.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Rem? ―preguntó mientras se acercaba a él rápidamente.

Pero el castaño en vez de responder intentó incorporarse. Alarmado, Sirius trató de detenerle.

—No te levantes, tus heridas volverán a abrirse.

Mas Remus no le escuchaba y al final Black tuvo que rendirse y ayudarle a apoyar su espalda en el respaldo de la cama. Entonces, cuando estaba acomodándole la almohada, _Moony_ pudo capturarle entre sus brazos, temblando.

Para Los Merodeadores los abrazos eran el pan de cada día, quisieras o no recibías uno cuando aprobaras o suspendieras algún examen, cuando salías de un castigo, cuando ganabas o perdías un partido de Quidditch, cuando tenías pesadillas por la noche... Todo era una buena excusa para darse un abrazo. Y como en todos los grupos, había quienes eran más propensos a ellos y quienes menos. Sirius era la persona que se pasaba día y noche encima de sus amigos; al haber sufrido falta de cariño durante toda su vida en casa, cuando encontró personas con las que congenió tan bien dejó salir todo el cariño que nunca pudo dar ni recibir. Para él Los Merodeadores eran su familia. En cambio, Remus siempre había sido muy reservado. Le costó mucho tiempo a Sirius el que le permitiese acercarse, y aunque había progresado mucho y ya no rehuía el contacto físico, tampoco se pasaba el día abrazando a sus amigos como Sirius y mucho menos iniciándolos.

Por eso el moreno se extrañó tanto cuando fue Lupin el que le envolvió en sus brazos. Aun así eso no fue impedimento para que Sirius respondiese a ese gesto y le estrechase con cuidado de no lastimarlo. Pasaron mucho tiempo así abrazados y cuando Sirius pensó que Remus desharía el abrazo sintió un cálido aliento en su oreja:

—Tú también... Eres lo más importante que tengo... —susurró tan bajito que Sirius temió que hubiese sido producto de su imaginación. Pero no, Remus realmente había dicho eso y si Sirius no hubiera estado tan concentrado preguntándose por qué su corazón había comenzado a latir tan rápido se habría dado cuenta del monumental sonrojo que lucía Remus, cuyo corazón también latía desenfrenado.

—Le dije expresamente que debía dejar descansar al señor Lupin —les interrumpió una voz.  
Ambos se separaron, sobresaltados, y se giraron hacia Madame Pomfrey que les observaba de brazos cruzados—. Venga, vamos a revisar esas heridas —dijo tras ver que ambos estaban muy ocupados en apartar la mirada con las mejillas coloreadas.

La enfermera ayudó a Remus a tumbarse y apartando la sábana hasta la cintura, se dispuso a retirar las vendas con mucho cuidado. De pronto, en ese momento, el castaño fue muy consciente de que debajo de la sábana solo tenía su ropa interior y aunque Los Merodeadores se habían visto muchas veces en paños menores esa vez se sentía diferente, notaba la _demasiado_ intensa mirada de Sirius recorriendo su cuerpo y se sintió cohibido y avergonzado. No creía que poseyese un cuerpo bonito, demasiadas cicatrices habían deformado su anteriormente suave piel. Por no hablar de su color pálido enfermizo y su delgadez, haciéndole una persona larguirucha y escuchimizada. Cerró sus ojos cuando Sirius se acercó a su brazo con pomada en sus dedos y no pudo reprimir un escalofrío al notar el frío del ungüento y la cercanía de su amigo. Aunque como tenía sellados sus ojos no se percató del sutil sonrojo que acudió al rostro de Sirus. Notaba todos sus sentidos alerta, completamente concentrado en esos largos dedos que recorrían sus heridas con una inesperada delicadeza, como si temiese hacerle daño. Pero sabía que Sirius nunca sería capaz de herirle.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, entre vendajes, suspiros y caricias que no llegaban a serlo del todo. Hasta que Madame Pomfrey dio por satisfecha el trabajo realizado y se marchó a su despacho dejando a los dos adolescentes sumidos en un ambiente extraño. Ambos parecían rehuir la mirada del otro pero también ambos parecían querer decir algo. O hacer algo. En esa atmósfera irrumpieron Peter y James y, como un huracán, hicieron volar esa bizarra sensación en el ambiente, lejos de la sala, aunque no de sus cuerpos.

―Reemuuuuss ―gritaron ambos, mas cuando intentaron abalanzarse hacia él el fuerte agarre de Sirius lo impidió.

―Alto ahí, _Moony_ tiene que recuperarse de sus heridas y aplastarle no es una buena idea.

Peter soltó un puchero y James se removió queriendo salir de su agarre.

―Está bien, nos comportaremos…

A regañadientes ambos se sentaron en la cama, uno a cada lado de Remus.

―¿Cómo te encuentras? ―preguntó Peter observando todas las vendas que cubrían el cuerpo de su amigo.

―Mejor, pero no gracias al cuidador que me han encasquetado ―bromeó Remus.

Una exagerada exclamación de sorpresa salió de los labios de Sirius:

―¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Soy el mejor enfermero del mundo! ¿Así es cómo me tratas después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?

Como respuesta su amigo le sacó la lengua.

―Qué tonto eres ―dijo riendo al ver cómo Sirius hacía como que había recibido una puñalada en el corazón.

―Me alegro de que te estés recuperando sin problemas, _Moony_ ―interrumpió James―. Tenemos noticias para ti.

―Síi, hemos hablado con los profesores y lo hemos organizado todo para que puedas seguir estudiando para los TIMOs y no te quedes atrás.

―Exacto. Sabemos lo importante que son para ti y no tienes de qué preocuparte. Según los profesores las clases acabarán pasado mañana para así dejarnos estudiar. Y como sabemos que no te fías de nuestros apuntes YO he conseguido hablar con Lily.

―¡Es cierto! Soy testigo ―añadió Peter ante las miradas asombradas y reticentes de Remus y Sirius.

―Con mis dotes de la palabra he conseguido convencerla para que te anote los deberes que nos mandarán y para que te pase los apuntes de estos días. Y, obviamente, no ha podido resistirse a mis encantos y ha accedido sin problemas―explicó James muy dignamente.

Peter soltó una pequeña risa.

―Bueno, no ocurrió así realmente… pero mejor hablemos de otra cosa ―añadió al ver la mirada de Potter.

―Con los apuntes de Evans ya tienes cubiertos los días de clase, solo falta que Peter y yo te demos todos los libros que necesites para estudiar el resto de días. Y si lo necesitas seguro que Sirius está dispuesto a ayudarte a estudiar para que todo se te sea más cómodo. ¿Verdad, o? ―preguntó alargando las letras de la palabra y dándole un codazo en las costillas a Sirius.

―¡Ay! Que sí, pesado…

Remus no pudo reprimir que una enorme sonrisa coronara su rostro (y Sirius tampoco pudo evitar quedarse embobado observándola), sus amigos la mayoría de veces podían ser un desastre, pero cuando se trataba de ayudarse los unos a los otros, sabía que podía contar con ellos, pasara lo que pasase. Estaba muy agradecido de haberse rendido ante las insistencias de Sirius al principio, haberles aceptado en su vida y haber confiado en ellos de la manera en que ellos también confiaban en él.

―Muchas gracias, chicos, en serio. Por todo.

Como respuesta los tres se abalanzaron hacia él, dándole un abrazo enorme.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, cuando Peter y James se tuvieron que volver a las clases, Remus por fin pudo relajarse y quedarse dormido. Cuando Sirius se cercioró de que la respiración del castaño era pausada y profunda soltó un suspiro y se levantó de la silla, estirando la espalda. En ese momento su estómago gruñó como un Colacuerno Húngaro mosqueado, y decidió que ya no podía posponerlo más. Llevaba sin probar bocado desde la noche anterior. Arropó a Remus con cuidado y salió al pasillo, rumbo las cocinas. Estaba seguro de que gracias a los elfos aplacaría sus ansias de comida.

Cuando regresó a la enfermería todo seguía igual de silencioso y apacible. Volvió a su silla y, feliz de tener el estómago lleno, posó su vista en el cuerpo que descansaba. Se le veía tan tranquilo, relajado… Acercó su rostro al de Remus, apartándole con cariño un mechón de pelo que caía por su frente, para después pasar la mano por las cicatrices que adornaban su rostro hasta tropezar con sus labios.

―Eres tan hermoso… ―no pudo evitar susurrar.

De pronto, sintió la boca completamente seca. ¿Qué pasaba si… si se acercaba más y… y… le besaba?, solo sería una caricia y nadie se enteraría… Un roce de labios, nada importante… ¿verdad? Solo por curiosidad, para resolver una duda que empezaba a estar demasiado tiempo en el fondo de sus pensamientos, molestando. Notaba su aliento chocar con la mejilla de Remus y fue cuando se dio cuenta. No podía hacerlo. Era un Gryffindor, no un cobarde que besaba a sus amigos a escondidas, aun si ese amigo le volvía loco.

Con un suspiro resignado se enderezó en la silla y se frotó la cara con las manos. Había estado a punto de hacer una locura… Pero cada día sentía que era más difícil frenar ese extraño y abrasador impulso que le consumía sin piedad.

Un repentino movimiento detuvo su perorata interna. Remus se estaba removiendo en las sábanas. Tragando con dificultad, Sirius separó las manos de su cara para observarlo mejor. ¿Le habría escuchado?

Con una lentitud agobiante Remus se giró hacia él y a Sirius se le cortó la respiración ante la expresión de su rostro. Los ojos de su amigo desbordaban miedo y expectación a partes iguales. Se quedó completamente paralizado, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

―Rem… Yo… ―susurró tan bajito que ni escuchó su voz.

Pero Lupin le interrumpió cuando alzó una temblorosa mano hacia las suyas que se retorcían en su regazo.

Cuando sus tres amigos le integraron en el grupo a Remus le costó mucho aceptar que eso era real, que no le repudiaban por ser un monstruo diferente, y le costó muchísimo tiempo dominar ese miedo que le acosaba sin piedad, en cada momento, diciéndole que se cansarían pronto de él y de sus problemas y no tardarían en abandonarle. Y ahora… ahora estaba muerto de miedo por lo que podría suceder. En algún momento de su corta vida se cansó de preguntarse cuándo había ocurrido ese momento en el que deseó que su amistad con Sirius fuese _algo más_ y sus sentimientos para con él cambiaron. Y aunque sabía que en el mundo mágico las relaciones entre personas del mismo género no estaban condenadas como en el mundo muggle, no podía evitar esa presión en el pecho que le impedía respirar con normalidad. Porque había algunas personas que no lo veían tan bien. Personas que defendían la pureza de sangre y, por tanto, la importancia de la descendencia y de que esta continuase con el limpio legado de la familia. Y, aunque sabía que Sirius aborrecía la filosofía de su familia, el miedo a que estuviese de acuerdo con ellos en eso le torturaba, le ahogaba. No quería que su amigo le aborreciese, no podría soportarlo, no ahora que por fin se sentía tan a gusto entre ellos.

No obstante, cuando finalmente posó su mano encima de las de su amigo y este no le apartó, Remus se permitió soltar el aire que estaba reteniendo, al menos un poquito. Y aunque Sirius no le ayudó como siempre hacía cuando Remus empezó a incorporarse, no le importó. Se engañó a si mismo pensando que esa quietud y rigidez completamente inusuales en él no tenían por qué significar algo malo. Se lo repitió en su mente como una mantra mientras acercaba su cabeza a la morena, con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte y tan deprisa que temía que se le saliese del pecho. Con sus labios a escasos centímetros de distancia volvió a retener esos pensamientos que le envenenaban el cuerpo, y se lanzó hacia lo desconocido, con los ojos cerrados, porque no estaba dispuesto a ver la profundidad de su caída.

Presionó sus labios contra los de Sirius y, para su sorpresa, notó como estos esbozaban una sonrisa ladeada para después corresponder sin un ápice de duda.

Solo cuando sus pulmones ardieron en busca de oxígeno se atrevieron a separarse, pero no por mucho tiempo pues Sirius se abalanzó a por esa boca tan apetitosa. Había probado un poco de ella y ya la sentía como una droga; necesitaba más, mucho más (y siempre).

Ante ese entusiasmo Remus se sintió un poco cohibido, él nunca había besado a nadie, nunca se había preocupado de los temas amorosos, siempre había tenido su cabeza en otras cuestiones (como mantener su secreto escondido y no matar a nadie durante las lunas llenas, por ejemplo) y ahora sentía un poco de vergüenza, Sirius sí había salido con muchas chicas y tenía experiencia. En cambio ¿él?, ¿qué era él en comparación con esas hermosas chicas? Antes de que esos pensamientos siguiesen envenenando su mente se recordó que Sirius le había correspondido y, es más, había iniciado el segundo beso. Eso tenía que significar algo, ¿verdad? Entonces se acordó de un libro que encontró una noche en la biblioteca cuando empezó a aceptar que _tal vez_ lo que sintiese por su amigo no era _solo_ amistad. Y su valentía Gryffindor salió a flote.

Cuando volvieron a separarse para coger aire, atrapó el labio inferior de Sirius entre los suyos. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando a que sucediese ese momento y no pensaba desaprovecharlo. Como respuesta, el joven moreno soltó una risita y se besaron con más ímpetu, más pasión, más profundidad. Un calor abrasador les empezó a envolver y Sirius comenzó a inclinarse hacia Remus, empujándole hacia la cama. En algún momento esa postura les resultó incómoda así que Lupin acabó atrapado entre la almohada y el cuerpo de Sirius que se colocó encima, con sus piernas a cada lado de la cintura del hombre lobo.

Y Sirius creyó sentirse en la gloria. Estando ahí, sobre Remus, impregnándose de su aroma tan delicioso, besándole como si sus labios fuesen lo único que necesita para sobrevivir, sintió que determinadas partes de su anatomía no tardaban en despertar. Y eso le hizo profundizar más en su beso. Nunca antes se había sentido así con una de sus antiguas novias. Nunca antes había sentido esa pasión desbordante, esas ansias de comerle la boca de esa manera y, aunque nunca lo comentó con nadie, se había sentido preocupado ante esa falta de entusiasmo cuando estaba con alguna chica. Pero, en cambio, con él, con Remus, todo lo sentía diferente. Era tan fácil, tan natural… Un repentino movimiento le interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Remus se había separado bruscamente de él y le rehuía la mirada, completamente rojo.

Sirius soltó una risa, feliz.

―Vaya con el lobito… ―canturreó.

Como respuesta, Remus abrió los ojos y se sonrojó todavía más, aun cuando parecía imposible. Quería decirle algo, disculparse por haberle asaltado de esa manera, pero Remus sentía la garganta cerrada, sobre todo por la vergüenza y por la sorpresa que sentía sobre sí mismo al ver cómo había reaccionado cuando Sirius le besó. Nunca había imaginado que pudiese actuar con tanto fervor, siempre que se lo había imaginado en su mente era incapaz de pasar del segundo beso, siempre se imaginaba que acababa muerto de la vergüenza. Pero no le molestaba haber descubierto esa nueva faceta sobre él, y parecía que a Sirius tampoco, por cómo le había respondido.

Antes de que el ambiente entre ambos se volviese incómodo, Sirius sacó algo de su túnica y se lo tendió a su amigo.

Remus, todavía como un tomate, lo cogió con delicadeza y una enorme sonrisa acudió a su rostro, iluminándolo.

―¡Chocolate! ―exclamó, olvidándose de sus cavilaciones y de lo que había ocurrido momentos antes.

En ese momento un ruido le hizo sobresaltarse y, con el movimiento, Sirius se desestabilizó y cayó al suelo con una sonora maldición.

―¡Ese lenguaje! ―le regañó Madame Pomfrey al irrumpir en la habitación.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua y Remus se rio bajito.

―¡Vaya! Tienes muy buena cara, señor Lupin ―le dijo la señora Pomfrey cuando llegó su lado―. Aún tienes que quedarte unos días aquí, pero parece que todo marcha bien.

Miró de reojo al suelo, donde todavía estaba Sirius y vio cómo le guiñaba un ojo provocativamente. Puede que, a pesar de todo, estar en esa enfermería unos días más no estuviese del todo mal. Sobre todo si ese descarado se quedaba haciéndole tan buena compañía…

Ya tendría tiempo para estudiar para los exámenes en otro momento.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : bueno pues.. ¡no he muerto! Han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida y no he podido actualizar el fic que tengo de Star Wars ni subir cualquier otro fic y sé que no tengo perdón :(

Pero en este tiempo he leído la saga de Harry Potter (un poco tarde pero lo he conseguido xD) y me he enamorado sin poder evitarlo de Remus y Sirius y su relación (porque estuvieron juntos aunque JK lo niege, ¿vale? ;_;) y no he podido evitar hacer este pequeño one-shot (que me ha costado terminar más de lo que había imaginado xD).

Estoy bastante contenta con el resultado, pero me encantaría saber vuestra opinión así que escribidme un pequeño review, ¡que no muerdo! :D

Ahora que ya por fin he escrito a mis bebos me centraré en terminar los fics que tengo pendientes y, quien sabe, quizás más adelante vuelva con otro fic de mi querido wolfstar ^^

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
